Satu, Dua, dan Tiga
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: "Cukup sebut nama orang yang kausukai tiga kali dan—boom!—ia akan langsung muncul di hadapanmu. Selamat mencoba!"—satu, dua, dan tiga. Kuucapkan namamu dengan hati yang utuh. /JeanSasha; Warnings inside/


**Disclamer: **Shingeki no Kyojin _belongs to_ Hajime Isayama. _I didn't take any profit of this. This is just for fun._

**Warnings: **_lack of diction and dialog. Swing style—if you know what I mean. _

_**Happy reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasha terduduk lemas di bangku kelasnya. Entah apa yang salah dengannya, yang jelas energinya sudah benar-benar terkuras untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, Sasha menggelengkan kepalanya supaya rasa capek dan kantuk ia rasakan dapat hilang. Gagal, sih. Tapi Sasha tidak kehilangan akal. Ia lalu membayangkan makanan kesukaannya, kentang rebus, yang kala ini serasa sudah ada di hadapannya.

"—WHOAAAA." Sasha berdecak kagum akibat khayalannya sendiri. Benar, sih, rasa capeknya sekarang sudah hilang. Pun demikian juga sama kantuknya. Tapi ….

_Kruyuk._

… Sial. Sekarang Sasha malah lapar.

.

.

.

"Cukup sebut nama orang yang kausukai tiga kali dan—_boom!_—ia akan langsung muncul di hadapanmu. Selamat mencoba!" —_Le_, tiba-tiba Sasha teringat kutipan artikel yang ia baca tadi saat istirahat. Konyol, memang. Tapi akan lebih konyol lagi kalau Sasha ditemukan tewas di bangku kelas karena kelaparan. Demi apapun, Sasha tidak mau mati konyol. Titik.

Setelah menghentikan debat konyol antara dua kubu dalam diri, akhirnya Sasha memutuskan untuk mengikuti petunjuk ajaib yang ada di kumpulan kertas berkedok majalah remaja edisi khusus remaja. Sasha menghela napas dalam-dalam—bahkan sangking dalamnya posisi tubuhnya yang awalnya duduk pun jadi berdiri. Setelah mendapat pasokan oksigen yang cukup, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang—

"KENTANG! KENTANG! KENTANG!"

—untuk berteriak. Ternyata rasa lapar bisa membuat Sasha salah fokus. Rasanya tadi artikelnya mengintruksikan dia buat _menyebut_, deh … bukan _berteriak_. Terus, benda mati itu juga minta dia buat menyebut _nama orang_, bukan _nama makanan_. Masa bodoh, eh. Yang penting Sasha sudah mengikuti langkah-langkah yang diintruksikan, meski tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Setelah itu, Sasha langsung celingak celinguk, _seems _nyari sesuatu tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak kunjung muncul. Tuh, kan. Usahanya sia-sia. Miris, miris, miris! Dan, untuk kedua kalinya, Sasha menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat rapi terlebih dahulu.

"Lapar," ia berkata dalam intonasi rendah nan lemas. Dan, _ukh_, kelopak matanya sekarang terasa berat—lagi. Tidur sebentar di sini bolehlah, ya. Toh, sekolah juga masih ada kegiatan klub, kalau dia tidak salah ingat, sih. Awalnya Sasha ragu, tapi tiba-tiba siluet Connie yang mengatakan kalimat '_sekali menyelam minum air_' langsung muncul di ambang batas kesadarannya. Connie benar. Lebih baik tidur, toh, pas tidur rasa laparnya akan menghilang.

_Yes_, sudah diputuskan. Sasha akan tidur. Bagaimanapun juga. _Say byebye to real world_ dulu, deh.

.

.

.

Jean baru saja menyelesaikan rangkaian kegiatan yang disusun oleh klubnya. Capek, sih, tapi setidaknya sekarang hati Jean sudah kembali berbunga-bunga dalam artian semangat lagi untuk menyambut hari esok. _Ceilah_, bahasanya.

Rencananya, sih … habis kegiatan klub Jean mau langsung pulang, tapi langkahnya terhenti mendadak tepat di depan kelasnya gara-gara telinganya menangkap suara perempuan yang pertamanya Jean kira hantu. Tapi, setelah ditelaah, rasanya tidak mungkin deh kalau hantu mengucapkan kata 'kentang'. Aneh, gitu. Mana ada hantu yang hobi makan kentang.

Penasaran, Jean buka pintu kelasnya. Dan, _tadaaa_—terlihatlah sosok Sasha Braus, si Gadis Kentang, yang saat itu tengah tertidur pulas sambil ngigau kentang. Segaris _saliva _tertangkap oleh manik mata Jean.

_Tch. Ini anak pasti lagi kosong perutnya_, pikirnya. Kebetulan Jean masih punya roti sisa makan siangnya tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jean langsung menaruh roti tersebut di meja Sasha dan tak lupa pula ia menyelimuti punggung Sasha dengan menggunakan _blazer _sekolahnya. _Eits_! Jangan salah paham dulu. Prinsip hidup Jean itu: jadi cowok harus _gentleman_. Setelah melakukan aksinya _as a gentleman_, Jean pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan seulas senyum penuh kebanggaan di wajahnya.

_Mission complete_!

.

.

.

Sasha mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan fokus pandangnya dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada pada saat itu. _Sudah sore ternyata_, pikirnya seraya memijat pelan dahi dan lehernya secara bergantian. Terlalu lama tidur dalam posisi seperti ini ternyata tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhnya.

_Well_, Sasha akui, saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik, tapi jangan salah, hidungnya tidak pernah—dan tidak akan pernah—untuk tidak peka terhadap bau makanan. Lirik kanan, endus. Lirik kiri, endus juga. Sangking asiknya sama kegiatan lirik-endus, Sasha sampai tidak sadar kalau _blazer_-nya Jean masih nangkring di punggungnya.

"Wah, ada roti!" serunya dengan mata berbinar. Pas sekali. Perutnya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Nekad sedikit buat jalan pulang, bisa-bisa dia pingsan di tengah jalan. Amit-amit, deh. Jangan sampai kejadian.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sasha langsung mengambil sepotong roti tersebut untuk dilahap. Roti rasa cokelat itu terasa begitu nikmat di mulut Sasha. Cokelatnya yang begitu mudah mencair begitu menyentuh tiap rongga mulut Sasha, pun juga dengan tekstur rotinya yang sangat lembut. Oh, betapa baiknya dunia pada dirinya sekarang.

_Pluk_.

Jatuhnya sebuah benda dari punggung Sasha cukup berhasil untuk menarik atensi Sasha yang awalnya terpusat pada kenikmatan sebuah roti isi cokelat. Dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan, ia ambil benda tersebut yang tak lain adalah _blazer _yang memiliki ukuran pas untuk badan laki-laki lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Terpintas sebuah pertanyaan di kepala Sasha—pertanyaan simpel yang seharusnya memang sudah terpikirkan sedari tadi.

Sasha bergumam dengan tangan kanan menggaruk pipinya. "Siapa, ya, orang yang mau menyisihkan makanannya untukku?" Kemudian, ia melirik _blazer_-tanpa-pemilik yang waktu itu tergolek lemah di atas mejanya. _Aha_! Mungkin benda ini dapat memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Diambilnya _blazer_ itu dengan sekali gerakan cepat. Ia rotasikan benda tersebut dari luar ke dalam, dalam luar. Dari belakang ke depan, lalu dari depan ke be—_wait_. Sepertinya Sasha berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Senyum tulus terulas tatkala matanya membaca nama pemilik _blazer_ yang terdapat pada _name tag _yang terpasang di sisi kanan depan benda tersebut.

Deritan kecil tercipta kala Sasha mendorong kursinya ke belakang untuk sekadar memberinya celah kecil agar ia bisa beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"_Trims_, Jean. Rotimu sangat enak," ucap Sasha sambil menenteng ranselnya. Dengan langkah yang pasti, Sasha pun kini berjalan keluar kelas seraya bersenandung kecil. Kini, ia sudah tidak takut lagi akan hipotesanya beberapa saat yang lalu, berupa: pingsan di tengah jalan atau tewas di tempat … karena ia tahu, itu pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Seperempat tenaganya sudah terisi berkat Jean, sedangkan sisanya? Entahlah, Sasha sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sisanya. Setidaknya hari ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"_Cukup sebut nama orang yang kausukai tiga kali dan—boom!—ia akan langsung muncul di hadapanmu. Selamat mencoba!"_

—_satu, dua, dan tiga—_

… KENTANG! KENTANG! KENTANG!

—_empat, dan lima—_

JEAN! JEAN!

… eh? Sepertinya Sasha semakin** salah fokus**. Sepertinya….

_Fin__—_

A/N:

….astagay. ini absurd D":

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini :"D maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada di sini uwu;

Btw uda tau belum maksud dari _swing style _yang saya sebutkan di atas? ouoa … kalo belum tau saya kasih tau deh. Ini pengertian _swing style _versi saya lho btw HAHA /dilempar. Yang dimaksud _swing style_ di sini itu…gaya penulisan saya yang ga mikirin keindahan diksi dll uwu intinya pendeskripsiannya terkesan santai gitu :"D

Akhir kata, _review_, saran, masukan, kritik, saya terima dengan lapang dada. _See ya next time! Byebye_ uwu/

Salam [kentang] hangat,

Nats.


End file.
